Forbidden Romance
by xangelElliex
Summary: Just a reminder, this is after all, fanfiction based on the charaters and events in Dragon Age Origins. I don't make money off it, I just want to write from my own perspective. I have great respect and admiration for those who made the game what it is. I have touched on some ideas from a book I have read also. Especially when it comes to the tower, and how much of it you don't see.


Authors Note

Just a reminder, this is after all, fanfiction based on the charaters and events in Dragon Age Origins. I don't make money off it, I just want to write from my own perspective. I have great respect and admiration for those who made the game what it is. I have touched on some ideas from a book I have read also. Especially when it comes to the tower, and how much of it you don't see. There could of been so much done with the building, secret passages and rooms. A vast area beneath it. Oh so much.

This part of my writing is based on the fact that the templar cullen from the mage begining is in love with the female mage. My character is rhayne amell. I have also come up with an interesting twist to rhayne as a character, and where she came from.

Intro

Growing up in the circle tower, is no life for a child, but it's the only life most mages know. Most have come to the circle for various reasons, and from a young age. Rhayne had been at the Tower from a child too.

She and her 2 best friends got into some trouble, they found secret passages, in the walls, secret rooms hidden in plain sight, and they were lucky they were never found out for every venture. They even found a way to get up to the Templar quarters.

The Templars were lucky as each had their own small room, whereas the young apprentices had to share their rooms with 3 others. Finding these passages worked well in Rhayne's favour, especially when it came to Cullen. They were used on a regular basis. The only thing is, these passages were often treacherous, steep steps, rotten bricks and mortar. They were pitch black, and not to mention the horrid smell of musty air, kept most out.

They also found ways to get into the catacombs under the tower itself, though few dared to venture there. Death and darkness were all the catacombs offered. Dangers, of creatures walking the tunnels, not like the darkspawn, something else. Some even thought it was demons. Ghosts yes maybe, but not demons. Not even senior mages ventured down there. Some even say there's an entrance down there that led into the deep roads. Well who knows? Who's going to be brave enough or stupid enough to even investigate?

**Chapter 1:**

It was a day off, and the apprentices were taking it easy. Rhayne was lay on her bed thinking. She'd received a letter from her mother in the alienage in Denerim telling her, her father and mother had found each other again. She smiled as she looked at the sketch her mother done of her father and mother watching the sunset.

Rhayne thought it strange she got letters, but a few of the other apprentices did aswel, including her friend Lilith, they were among the lucky one's who's parents didn't disown them because of their magic. Besides her mother has magic too, she's a healer at the alienage. Her father is captain of the city guard, and a noble too. So she's very lucky they still want to know her. Her mother was originally from Antiva, and her father a native of Fereldan. She closes her eyes as she thinks about being with them both, in a place where no one will bother them. She lets out a sigh as she realises it's an impossible dream.

Lilith walks in as Rhayne sighs _"Hey there! What's with the sad sigh?" _Rhayne looks at her pretty elven friend. She sits up and Lilith sits gripping her friends arm. Then Rhayne says quietly _"Hm. I'm just thinking about being with my parents. It would be nice, just us far away from the circle." _Lilith agrees it would be, for her a her parents also. She then hugs Rhayne. The girls giggle, then Jowen enters _"Hey you're hugging again!" _he frowns curiously _"What's going on? Do tell!" _He sits and shuffles close on the opposite side of Rhayne to Lilith.

The girls just look at each other and giggle, they decide to play a joke _"Oh didn't you know?" _Jowen looks at them funny and Rhayne says _"Yeah didn't you know?" _Jowen looks more than a little puzzled now. _"Know what? What are you two on about?" _He scrunches his nose up as he wonders what's going on. They look at each other and burst out laughing. They couldn't do it, Jowen's face is a picture. He then realises the girls were leaning towards telling him they were together, he just bursts out laughing _"You know I honestly thought then you were serious! Oh poor Cullen, he'd go spare!" _Rhayne bops him on the head and hushes him, saying for him not to say that too loud! That makes him laugh even more. Then out of nowhere, Lilith see's the chance to grill her friend about last night when Cullen and her were alone in the library.

Rhayne blushes as she remembers, it was early evening, and Cullen had a few ales, and he found her in the library reading a book on the Alienage's in denerim. He sat opposite her; he was dressed in just his tunic and trousers. She smiles and nibbles her lip as she remembers the stuff he was saying. He said he'd like to take her to a quiet corner and steal a few kisses at first, then he claimed he'd pick her up and rest her against the wall as he finds his way up her dress. It was then he actually started rubbing her leg under the table. She places a hand over where his was, and since she was wearing her split skirt his hand actually found it's way up and under it. She shifts uneasy as she remembers his warm touch and husky tone of voice. He spoke quietly and he sounded far better like that, it's just a shame he'd drank a bit too much, or he may of got his way.

She remembers she started to feel a warm tingling inside as his hand moved up her leg. She feels her body quiver as she remembers it. He stroked her arm with his other hand, then tried to steal a kiss too. Rhayne pulled away though, because she'd heard someone and also the fact he was drunk. Lilith nudges her _"So what did he say? What did he do? Do you realise now he likes you? I saw you! You two looked cosy!" _Rhayne snorts in annoyance _"He was drunk, I paid no attention to what he said!" _Jowen frowns and teases _"Well judging by the way you shook just then, it was more than just words!" _they just laugh as Rhayne blushes. She tells them to shut it because of who could be around, then they are interrupted by a cough and jump.

Looking up, they see Cullen and Rhayne's face turns red as a rose, she covers her face with her cushion. Lilith and Jowen laugh, they can't help it. Rhayne just hits them both. Watching their antics, Cullen finds himself laugh too. He then clears his throat. He's about to ask to speak to Rhayne, but how is he meant to? She makes him so nervous, he can barely look at her. _"Um, c-can I speak to Rhayne alone p-please?" _He stutters. Lilith and Jowen leave giggling, Rhayne pokes her tongue out at them; stands and slams the door behind them. Then leans against it. She smiles shyly and looks up at him. She takes in his handsome looks and boyish charm. Even though in his armour he looks very professional, his bright eyes and strawberry blonde hair give him that boyish look.

He takes a deep breath as he stands straight. _"I uh, c-came to apologise f-for my uh, behaviour last night. I-I-I had a bit too much to drink and went to look for you! I was a pig. I'm sorry!" _He bows, his armour clinking together. Rhayne smiles and stands in front of him, his heart pounds against his chest, so much he wonders if she can hear it. He gets a slight sweat on, as her scent catches his nose. A hint of strawberry and vanilla, mixed with her natural sweet one.

He swallows nervously. They are alone and no one will bother them today. He fights the urge to throw her on the bed right now. He then gets an image flowing through his mind and he feels a stirring from his groin. It's a good job he's wearing his armour, otherwise he'd feel so out of place right now.

He steps back as she places a hand on his chest plate, his heart is now in his throat He wants her so badly, yet he knows he has to keep his distance. He raises his hand towards her face, but she then kisses his cheek. His face flushes with colour and he backs against the wall, Rhayne chuckles _"I wont bite you know!" __he stammers __"Y-yes I know, b-but it's uh...it's forbidden! A Templar and mage, they can never lay together!" _Rhayne stands back and folds her arms across her chest. She lets out a frustrated sigh. She admires his loyalty to the Chantry, but what about his loyalty to his human nature? She shifts her weight to one side and her dress, since it has a split, reveals her leg. He then almost pictures it wrapped round him. He shakes his head and averts his eyes.

She wont deny she wants him too, it's hard also for her to avoid him. Especially after how he touched her last night, that was something. She feels herself quiver again; his touch was so soft and sensual, even though he came across assertive. She liked it and in all honesty wanted him to take her there and then. She sighs, bringing herself out of her thoughts. _"Cullen, it's fine. I realised you had a bit too much to drink. So I understood." _She smiles and he thanks her. His nervousness then dissipates and he finds himself move towards her, hands ready to grab her waist. But he refrains from doing that. He does however stroke her cheek as he exits the room.

He gets a few funny looks as he walks out of the room, but he just smiles as he passes them, trying to keep from letting on how he feels. Not that he's able to though, everyone seems to know, but they don't care, they thinks it's sweet. Rhayne stands at her bedroom door and casually leans against the frame. Arms still folded. She watches Cullen head out of the girls common room. He's cursing his sensible head under his breath though. He can't believe he froze up yet again.

Jowen and Lilith run over and ask her what happened. Rhayne just smiles and tells them he apologised for his behaviour last night. They didn't believe that was it, but they also knew she wasn't going to tell. So they just decided to head out to the garden, it's meant to be a nice day, and since the garden is small and is also patrolled by Templars, they are allowed there.

Down the hall, Cullen bumps into Irving _"Hey slow down son. What's got you so flustered?" _the old man seems to pick up on these things. If someone is distracted Irving can almost sense it and today he see's Cullen is. Cullen just looks at the aged man with his greying hair and beard. _"I'm fine first enchanter, just a little uh, worse for wear after last night!"_ Irving laughs and pats Cullen's shoulder _"Oh to be young again, and yes, I did hear about your antics last night. I hope you apologised to miss Amell!" _Cullen nods and tells him he just did. Then Irving has a thought, he says for him to have his shift outside in the garden, Templars are needed out there too. Cullen nods and turns back towards the garden area, not that he wants to be where it's too bright.

Heading to the garden, Cullen rubs his temples and then back of his neck his thoughts are on Rhayne at this moment, he just can't figure things out. Why is it, that when he's near her he gets all nervous and stutters. No other girl does it to him, he can speak to them just fine. He shakes his head and thinks out loud _"Man that girl! How does she do this to me?" _He's not even looking where he's going and he raises his head just in time to narrowly dodge another Templar coming towards him. Don just turns and tells him to mind what he does. Cullen just looks at him and continues on his way. Usually he apologises, but right now that's the last thing on his mind.

He's still suffering from the after effects of lasts nights antics. At least the soft light of the lamps inside is easy on his head, then he groans as he thinks about the sunlight. He closes his eyes for a split second only to open then with a start as someone brushes past him, but when he turns, there's no one there.

He'd heard tales of ghosts in this tower from traveling bards, but truthfully he never really believed them though. He shakes off the eerie feeling and heads outside, just to be greeted by an intense light that makes him curse _"By the maker!" _He covers his eyes _"I'm not drinking like that again!" _A groan of displeasure escapes his throat, and he looks for a covered area to go and nurse his head. He finds that place just over to his right, a covered area, walls on 3 sides and a bench on each. Luckily there's no one there, and no one will either if he's there.

Casually leaning against the wall, he closes his eyes as he takes a deep breath, which he releases as he looks round to see who's about. He feels relieved as no one's about at this particular time. Deciding to sit for a few minutes, Cullen sits on the bench on the back wall, then still feeling sorry for himself he rests his face in his hands.

He's not sure how long he's sat like that, but he jumps as he hears familiar voices coming into the garden. Vaulting to a stand, he looks up to see Jowen and Lilith, and where they are Rhayne usually follows. His pulse races, he straightens up and waits. He see's Rhayne coming into view and if he hadn't of been leaning against that wall again, he would of almost lost his legs. She has that effect on him.

Her long brown hair tinted with red, flows gently as she walks. She always has some sort of subtle smile on her face, but he can see it's all a façade. What he does like though, is how her clothes hug her curvaceous figure. The dress she has on, emphasizes her voluptuous buxom and neat waist. Best part is how nice and tight round her bottom they are. He tries not to think of the split in the skirt. He feels his cheeks turn the colour of his sash at his thoughts, and the stirring returns. Then just as if he called her, she looks at him and smiles as she see's his face. All Cullen can do is cover his face and utter _"Oh by the maker what do I do?" _he almost does manage to chuckle at it though.


End file.
